Descubriéndote
by Kanoe Middlenight
Summary: Amigos que se hacen más que eso, alguien que los observa, celos y frustración. uhmm.. mejor leanla, y dejen comentarios.R


Hola, éste es mi primer fic, espero me hagan llegar sus comentarios, yo se que no soy muy buena en esto y por eso mismo quisiera mejorar. Como todos ya saben estos personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Haber que les parece.

****

**Descubriéndote**

_**CAPITULO I :** Visita a Hogsmade_

Todos los alumnos de tercer año están reunidos, listos para su primera visita a Hogsmade, todos se ven muy emocionados y ansiosos. Había un pelirrojo especialmente emocionado aunque no lo quería expresar demasiado, pues su mejor amigo no podría ir por que no consiguió que le firmaran la autorización.

**Ron**: Va a ser fantástico, ... quiero decir no tanto sin ti Harry...- dijo algo apenado

**Hermione**: Si Harry, pero no te preocupes te traeremos cosas

**Ron**: Y dulces de Honeyducks.

**Harry:** Ok, no se preocupen, en serio ustedes vallan y diviértanse.- dijo tratando de sonreír – Además tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

**Filch:** Los de tercero hagan una fila y preséntense con autorización en mano – dijo de mala gana parado a la salida – Vamos!! No me hagan perder el tiempo.

**Hermione**: Bueno, Harry creo que nos tenemos que ir...- dijo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo, pues sabía que realmente deseaba ir – nos vemos.

**Ron:** Si nos vemos Harry.

**Harry**: Si diviértanse! – dijo mientras pensaba "si, diviértanse sin mi..."

Harry regresó al interior del castillo, envidiado a sus amigos, especialmente a Ron, él se iba a divertir y a visitar Hogsmade con ella....ellos dos Hermione. Pero, ¿en que estaba pensado?, a él no le gustaba, verdad?. Harry entró al castillo con extraños pensamientos y algo confundido.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione se dirigían a Hogsmade en carrozas jalados con caballos blancos. Estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

**Ron**: Oye Hermione....a donde quieres..... – empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

**Hermione**: Pobre Harry, que irá a hacer todo el día, solo... - dijo con tono de preocupación.

**Ron**: vamos, él dijo que estaba bien, además le vamos a llevar cosas, no es para tanto – dijo con cierto enfado, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

**Hermione**: ...quizás, pero no me convence, – dijo con cierto tono de resignación - aunque no tenemos que arruinar nuestra visita.

**Ron**: si, eso creo – dijo, sintiéndose mejor después de escuchar esa respuesta.

Por fin la espera termino, habían llegado. Ron salió del carruaje y le tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarle a bajar, ...que hizo que??.

**Hermione**: Gracias - dijo algo sorprendida por la atención del chico, y sobre todo por la delicadeza que mostró al ayudarle, incluso su mirada había cambiado, parecía otro.

**Ron**: No hay problema – dijo un poco sorprendido de su propia acción

Todos los alumnos ya habían salido de las carrozas, se dirigían a la parte central del Hogsmade en pequeños grupos de amigos a las diferentes tiendas. La pareja de amigos estaba en medio de una calle mirando a varios lados, como para decidir hacia donde ir primero.

**Hermione**: Hay Ron, vamos a esa si? – dijo ella muy emocionada, apuntando a una inmensa tienda de libros de todo tipo.

**Ron**: ...uhm..bueno..- dijo, no muy convencido, pues el estaba pensado en lugares mucho más divertidos como Zonko, la tienda de artículos de broma, o mas rico como Honeyducks, pero por alguna razón sentía que no podía negarle nada, y eso lo dejaba confundido.

Ya decidido el rumbo fueron a la dichosa tienda de libros, después a una de artículos de escritorio "para el trabajo más arduo", fueron a ver la oficina de correo lechuza y a un pequeño museo sobre el origen de Hogsmade (para entonces Ron, que había accedido a cualquier cosa que ella dijese, se moría de aburrimiento). Ya cuando salían del museo, Ron estaba harto de todo eso y pensaba en decirle que ya era hora de hacer algo divertido, que era injusta por no tomar en cuenta lo que el quisiese, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca...

**Hermione**: se está haciendo tarde y no hemos ido a los lugares que tu querías – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, mientras Ron solo la miraba - dime, ahora a donde quieres ir primero?

**Ron**: ... pues a ...Zonko – dijo un poco nervioso por la forma en que ella lo miraba mientras esperaba su respuesta – está bien?

**Hermione**: Claro! Porque no lo estaría – dijo con sorna - además te estoy preguntando. Yo se que no te gusta mucho eso de los museos y cosas para el estudio, pero aún así me acompañaste sin renegar como solías hacerlo. Creo que es justo que ahora que yo te acompañe, no crees?. Además – dijo sonriendo pícaramente – no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

**Ron**: ...bueno...este - decía con dificultad, pues ella se estaba acercando bastante – hemos estado juntos en muchas ocasiones, en el gran comedor, clases y ..- pero fue interrumpido.

**Hermione**: No. – dijo en tono decidido, y acercándose aún más al pelirrojo le susurró al oído – Solos,....sin Harry....

Al escuchar esto último, Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, quedándose petrificado sin saber que decir a continuación. Pero no tuvo que estar así por mucho tiempo, en un momento Hermione lo estaba jalando del brazo ágilmente mientras se dirigían a Zonko.

**Hermione**: Vamos!! No hay que perder el tiempo – dijo con voz alegre, como si nunca hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Él ya no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar hasta la entrada de Zonko en donde no solo estaban alumnos de tercero, también a los de quinto, sexto y septimo. Ahí se encontraron con los gemelos y su amigo Lee Jordan, quienes lo saludaron cariñosamente con un golpe en la espalda y uno que otro comentario sarcástico ("....hermanos..."pensaba Hermione, cuando los gemelos le arrebataron a Ron para semejante saludo, y decidió recorrer la tienda).

**Fred**: Oye hermanito, que te pasa? – dijo fingiendo preocupación y tocándole la frente con la mano derecha y con la izquierda la suya – por lo regular te enojas cuando decimos eso.

**George**: Si Ronnie, vamos dinos que tienes, prometemos no decirle a nadie – dijo mientras los gemelos ponían su mano derecha sobre el corazón – pero si es algo gracioso, nos tendremos que reír.

Pero Ron no escuchaba, pues estaba observando a una linda chica del otro lado de la tienda con una enorme cabellera castaña, como si la acabara de descubrir.


End file.
